utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaz
Chaz is a Canadian YouTube singer known for his powerful belting range, which is very wide and covers over approximately 3.5 octaves, as he once demonstrated in a video. His male voice is generally said solid and sonorous, while his female voice is clear, strong and stable, even on high notes. Since he can sing well over his entire range, he has the ability to produce a variety of voices, both male and female, as seen in his cover of "Synchronity Part 3" and therefore is a . As demonstrated in his cover of "Senbonzakura", he can sing in Japanese, Mandarin and English. His old account "ChazyChazle" was banned on the December 04, 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -Len ver.- (2011.08.31) # "Lion" feat. Chaz and Kagamine Len (2011.08.31) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) -English ver.- (2011.10.29) # "Somebody to Love" feat. Chaz and Kagamine Len (2011.10.29) # "Kokoro Kokoro Kiseki" (Heart heart Miracle) -English ver.- (2011.11.18) # "Mr.Music" -English ver.- (2011.12.02) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- (2012.01.14) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -English ver.- (2012.03.17) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Life-cheating Casino) -English ver.- (2012.04.12) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) -English ver.- (2012.06.09) # "Crazy Night" -English ver.- (2012.07.22) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.07.29) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English Classical ver.- (2012.08.02) (Taken down on YT) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (Parody) feat. Chaz and Justin (2012.08.07) (Taken down on YT) # "Claim Ownership of the World" (Parody of World is Mine) (2012.08.13) (Taken down on YT) # "What Makes You Beautiful" feat. Chaz, Piko, Len, Oliver and Ryuuto (2012.08.18) (Taken down on YT) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Fantasy Mythology) -English ver.- (2012.08.22) (Taken down on YT) # "Oppa Strider Style" (Parody of Gangman Stype) feat. Chaz and Justin (2012.09.11) (Taken down on YT) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (Parody) feat. Chaz and AELITA (2012.09.16) (Taken down on YT) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -English ver.- (2012.10.31) (Taken down on YT) # "Rolling in the Deep" -Live ver.- (2012.09.16) (Taken down on YT) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Rin Len ver.- (2012.09.23) (Taken down on YT) # "Senbonzakura" -Suzumu mix Mandarin English Japanese ver.- (2012.12.05) (reupload) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Rin Len ver.- (2012.12.12) (reupload) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English Classical remaster ver.- (2012.12.15) # "Synchronity Part 3" (2012.12.25) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai-ka (First Love Academy) -English ver.- (2013.04.30) (reupload) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -English ver.- (2013.04.30) (reupload) }} Unknown time Uploaded (Deleted) Discography Gallery Trivia * In contrast to his "cutesy" image, Chaz has a morbid fascination with crime and evil, as evident by his deviantArt favourites and Tumblr reblogs. * His favourite VOCALOID is Megurine Luka. * His favourite singer is Yamai. * He is currently into Homestuck, Hetalia, Legend of Korra, BBC Sherlock, One Direction, Ed Sheeran and VOCALOID. * He used to play the piano and violin, but gave up.deviantART gallery comments External Links * Twitter * Tumblr * Facebook * deviantART Category:YT Trap Singers Category:Translyricists